


Touch Me.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Position: Top!Gerard/Bottom!Frank for MCR bingo. Frank has fooled around with a lot of guys and girls, but some things he'll only do with Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Short and porny. AU in that the boys are not married.

Frank POV  
　  
He's not a slut, he's just pretty open about what he wants and he normally gets it. Over the years, he's tried a lot of things with a lot of different people, guys or girls depending on his mood. He's always liked both and none of the guys in the band have ever seemed to care if it was a fanboy or a fangirl he was talking to. They don't ever judge him so he doesn't hide it, he never rubs it in their face, but he's never been more confident in his sexuality. A week into the black parade tour that all gets thrown to hell.  
　  
Gerard Way shows himself to notice way to fucking much, maybe it comes from having a ninja brother like Mikey. Gerard had worked out something about the way Frank hooks up. He fucks girls, fools around with them, he loves fore play and going down on girls. He likes sucking cock just as much, he fucks guys as well, but somehow Gerard works out that he only ever picks guys who won't ask to fuck him. Frank hasn't bottomed in years, he did once and it had sucked so badly he hadn't touched anyone's dick but his own for over a year. So when Gerard first offers to top him, he turns him down. He doesn't want that, isn't missing out on anything, he tells himself all that until maybe a week more of Gerard playing with him on stage, rubbing his hard dick against his ass through his jeans. He agrees to share a room with Gerard one night at a hotel, knowing Gerard is asking for more than to share a room, knowing that by saying yes to the room he's saying yes to Gerard's offer.  
　  
He re-evaluates the whole slut thing that night when Gerard has him begging for it like a whore. On his hands and knees, reduced to begging after some tongue and a few fingers. Gerard makes him come on his cock that night, something Frank's only seen a guy do once. It feels incredible and he has to admit that he does like bottoming, more than likes it.  
　  
He always rooms with Gerard on hotel nights after that, he'll go shower and come out without his clothes on, feeling vulnerable, but safe because it's Gerard and tonight is no different. He's fresh from the shower and Gerard is lying in bed, watching the news. His eyes drift over to Frank and stay there.  
　  
"You look good. It's been a while." Gerard looks at him hungrily, it makes Frank shiver.  
　  
"Three days." Frank shrugs.  
　  
"See, that is a while. I wish I could fuck you on the bus." Gerard sighs wishfully.   
　  
"I'm not into audiences, not for that." Frank points out.  
　  
"You never know until you try it." Gerard smirks and Frank can tell he's joking, Gerard's exhibitionist steak stays on stage where it kind of belongs.  
　  
"I'd rather fuck you here, in a bed." Frank shrugs, dropping his towel as he walks over to the bed.  
　  
"You'd rather fuck me?" Gerard grabs his hand, tugging him down onto the bed, fucker is stronger than he looks. He manhandles Frank until he's on his back, Gerard straddling his waist and Frank can't help but get hard from it all, he fucking loves it when Gerard takes charge.  
　  
"I don't think you want to fuck me, Frankie, I think you want to get fucked." Gerard smirks, he looks a little bit like a kid who's been given an early Christmas present and he can't wait to play with it.  
　  
"Yeah, I want you to fuck me." Frank nods, he's never let anyone else do this, can't think of anyone else he would let do this. It makes him feel vulnerable, wide open and exposed it's not something he could do with just anyone. He can't imagine letting some random guy top him, but Gee he trusts, he trusts him more than anyone else in his life and Gerard hasn't made him regret giving over his trust and body once.  
　  
Gerard grabs the lube and a condom before attacking Frank’s mouth with a hunger that leaves Frank breathless in seconds. Gerard fucks a little like he performs, full energy, more passion than Frank has ever seen it anyone else, hot, sweaty, kind of filthy, he gives so much of himself, feeding off the crowd’s energy, off Frank's energy.  
　  
He's on his knees, hands gripping the headboard while Gerard uses cleaver fingers to open him up and make him fall apart. Gerard's fucking fingers should be illegal, the way he uses them to make him see stars, it’s fucking criminal and he'll probably kill Gerard if he tries to stop. He's moaning like a total slut, but it doesn't embarrass him, not when it's Gerard who's hearing him, he knows Gee loves to hear him moan, that he gets off on it. Eventually he ends up begging, he always does, it's like Gerard won't fuck him till he's sure he wants it, till he's desperate. Gerard grips his hips, fingers spreading out over the tattoo's there, stroking the inked skin gently even as he pushes into Frank's body with a hard thrust. He bites his lip, trying to hold back the moans and the dirty talk, he's still to use to people who didn't like him running his mouth in bed or being noisy, but Gerard is sucking on his ear lobe, hips grinding in shallow little thrusts. It feels amazing, but he knows he's being teased.  
　  
"Please, please." Frank chokes out, his whole body feels like it's on fire, his throat dry, so much pleasure humming under his skin, times like these he thinks maybe he's falling in love with Gee. They're best friends and he loves him as a friend and they fuck, so they're like friends with benefits, but it feels like more.  
　  
"Please what?" Gerard asks softly, his hips rolling a little harder, drawing out a little and thrusting back in.  
　  
"Please, fuck me." Frank moans.  
　  
"I am fucking you, Frankie. My cock's in your tight ass, I'm fucking you." Gerard speaks into his neck and then nips the skin, sucking to leave a mark. Gerard always wants to know what he wants, when he's in this kind of mood, the fucker will tease till Frank spells it out.  
　  
"Give me more, please Gee, stop fucking teasing me and really fuck me." Frank groans, he always feels so needy when he's with Gerard, but it's good, he knows he'll get what he needs from this, he always does.  
　  
Gerard's hips snap as he thrusts a little harder, still teasing, but giving him a little more.  
　  
"Faster, come on." Frank groans and Gerard chuckles, clearly delighted, he loves it when Frank gets vocal.  
　  
"Harder." Frank begs, his fingers digging into soft skin, he can never seem to get enough of Gerard, no matter how often they fuck, he's still desperate for more every time. Harder, faster, rougher. He wants Gerard to sink under his skin, become a part of him.  
　  
"So demanding, I love it when you beg me for it, Frankie." Gerard pants, his pupils blown big from lust, he looks happy, he loves how happy Gerard looks when they are together like this, how care free.  
　  
"I need to cum, please Gerard, I'm so fucking close, do something." Frank whines. God, sex has never been like this with anyone else. When he's fucking people, he was never this desperate to cum, sex with Gerard makes him wild, he can't get enough of it, it makes him feel wild, like he's addicted to this feeling.  
　  
Gerard wraps a hand around his cock and pumps it in time to his thrusts and Frank moans, not knowing if he should thrust into Gerard's hand or back onto his cock, he just let's Gerard decide for him, holding on tight to the head board and focusing all his energy on holding himself up. His orgasm hits him suddenly and he can't help letting go now, his chest hitting the bed and Gerard's body following him down, pinning him to the mattress while he keeps thrusting. He loves it when he cums first and Gerard keeps fucking him through the after-glow, it makes him feel like his orgasm is going on forever, seconds feeling like minutes as his body hums.  
　  
Gerard leans down, biting and kissing at his neck, whispering Frank's name over and over again. He likes the way Gee says his name, it's nice to know he's the one on Gee's mind when they are like this. He's been with people and not really cared who they were, known they didn't care about who he was either, but this isn't like this, it isn't just fucking, he know he's with Gerard and Gerard is the only one he wants inside him like his.   
　  
　  
"Fuck, Frankie." Gerard moans brokenly as he cums.   
　  
Gerard lays there for a long time, panting hot breath against Frank's neck and he thinks maybe he could sleep like this, with Gerard all over him and inside of him, thinks maybe he'll ask for that someday. Gerard rolls off him, cleans them both up, Frank hates sitting around with lube all over his skin and Gerard always takes care of it, makes sure to make him comfortable. Neither of them bother getting dressed, it would be pointless, they always make the most of hotel nights. Frank can't remember a night in a hotel when they only fucked once. He thinks he'll probably blow Gerard next, he likes to watch Gerard's face as he falls apart, driven crazy by Frank's mouth, it makes him feel powerful.  
　  
Gerard cuddles him close, long fingers petting through his hair. It feels good, feels right. He never feels uncomfortable after sex with Gerard, he doesn't want to leave, to run off to the shower or cover up right after. He's perfectly happy to lay naked in Gerard's arms, body still buzzing with pleasure. Even if they’re not together, even if they never date, this is something he knows he will only ever give to Gerard. Frank knows that he'll never be with another man like this and he's happy with that. Maybe they'll end up apart and he'll never bottom again, but it's cool, he's had this, will have this for as long as it last and that's all that matters.  
　  
The End


End file.
